This relates in general to spring-biased attachments for marine motors, and methods of using the same.
It is well-known that when outboard or stern-drive motors are removed from the water for transportation or storage purposes, it is necessary to flush them out to remove debris such as sand, silt, mud or alkalis, which has accumulated from their use, and all traces of salt water which tends to have a corrosive effect on the engine parts.
Several types of systems for accomplishing this purpose have been developed in the prior art. These include systems employing various types of mechanical coupling devices, such as disclosed in W. R. O'Hara U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,385, issued June 18, 1935; F. M. Houchin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,474, issued July 7, 1953; K. G. Guhlin U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,488, issued Oct. 3, 1961. Other prior art patents disclose systems which include portable cleaning containers such as, H. E. Crozier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,003,456, issued Oct. 10, 1961; J. E. Kiefer U.S. Pat. No. 2,620,812, issued Dec. 9, 1952; and A. J. Burger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,889, issued June 3, 1975.
Still other prior art patents disclose various types of straps and belts for applying the hose outlet to the motor housing intake ports. These include O. B. Bensen U.S. Pat. No. 2,611,631, issued Sept. 23, 1952; R. A. Patel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,953, issued Oct. 11, 1977; and my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,190, issued Aug. 22, 1978. None of the foregoing provides a fully satisfactory system for flushing out marine engines.
Accordingly, it is the broad object of this invention to provide an improved attachment and method for flushing outboard or stern-drive motors. A more specific object of the invention is to provide a flushing attachment which can be quickly and easily snapped into place against the water intake ports on opposite sides of the motor housing, which provides a snug, resilient coupling which retains its shape after repeated use, and may be simply and economically manufactured.
Another object of the invention is to speed up the flushing operation by enabling the equipment to handle a larger volume of flushing water than possible with prior art equipment.
These and other objects are realized in accordance with the present invention in a flushing apparatus comprising a pair of resilient suction cups adapted to be maintained in fluid-communicating relation with water intake ports on opposite sides of the motor housing by attachment to opposite ends of a U-shaped retainer rod which is spring-biased to urge the cups toward one another. In one embodiment, the bias is created by a separate coil-spring connected between the two arms at the lower end of the U-shaped retainer rod. In a second embodiment, a single coil is integrally formed into the nadir of the U-shaped rod. In a third embodiment, the single coil is replaced by a pair of loupes formed in opposite arms of the U-shaped retainer rod. In a fourth embodiment, the opposite arms of the U-shaped construction are separately molded of rigid plastic material, for example; and the lower ends are snapped together in a concentric hub relation, being biased against outward rotation by the prongs at opposite ends of a torsion spring. In still another embodiment, which is a variation of the U-shaped retainer rod formed with a single coil in the nadir, a Y-shaped hose connection enables flushing water to be transmitted from a faucet or other source to the resilient cups on opposite sides simultaneously.
Particular advantages of the flushing device of the present invention are that it maintains the resilient suction cups closely coupled to the intake ports on opposite sides of the motor housing; and the U-shaped retainer rod does not readily relax its grip after multiple uses. The device is easily and inexpensively manufactured and is readily installed on the motor housing. For example, the embodiment comprising separate arms is adapted so that the hub portions snap together and the arms are biased toward one another by a torsion spring enclosed in the hub, which may be formed of molded plastic. Further, the embodiment having the Y input connection for simultaneously servicing water input couplings at ports on opposite sides of the motor housing is adapted for use by dealers and mechanics servicing engines operating at 1200 or more revolutions per minute, and requiring large quantities of flushing water. A particular feature of this embodiment is that because the volume of water passing into each input arm of the Y connection is divided in half, a smaller stream passes in through each individual suction cup. If a stream of double volume were to be forced into a cup on one side only, it would have the tendency to pass through the motor housing and force the cup at the opposite side away from the housing wall, thus causing an excessive loss of flushing water, causing the engine to run hot. This is avoided when two smaller streams are interposed into the cups on opposite sides through the Y hose connection.
These, and other objects, features and advantages will be better understood from a detailed study of the invention with reference to the attached drawings.